The Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core resource will provide comprehensive biostatistics and bioinformatics consultation and collaboration to all projects in the proposed Johns Hopikins Head and Neck SPORE. In addition, it will provide support for data storage, informatics, and computing, and assist with the identification and solution of complex data tasks arising in the course of project activities. Core members will work with project investigators across a wide spectrum of activities, encompassing data acquisition (including study design, feasibility of objectives, availability of public-access genomic information, and data storage), statistical quality control (including artifact detection and preprocessing of data from genomic technologies), data analysis (including visualization, biostatistical modeling, and assistance with manuscript writing), and development of innovative customized biostatistics and bioinformatics methodologies and tools if required by specific projects. The proposed Head and Neck SPORE Biostatistics Core will be housed in the Division of Oncology Biostatistics/Bioinformatics of the Department of Oncology, an active and committed group of the biostatistics and bioinformatics faculty members, with access to state-of-the-art equipment and a broad range of expertise. This Core resource is the continuation of an existing resource wthin the original and current Head and Neck SPORE program at Johns Hopkins. Core members have a strong commitment to this SPORE, stemming from (i) a history of collaboration with the investigators ofthis as well as other SPORE projects, (ii) an active and independentiy funded agenda of synergistic projects, and (iii) a demonstrated interest and understanding of both the biologocial and analytical questions and challenges. All proposed projects are anticipated to make use ofthis resource in every aim.